


Sheith Month Drabbles

by ilovelocust



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Month 2017, garrison keith, garrison shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Collecting all the drabbles for my Sheith month writing that aren't quite long enough to justify their own fic. Contains:Day 1 (Yes, Sir), Day 3 (Scars), Day 4 (Freedom)





	1. Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be putting all the fics that are too small to have their own story here. I'm trying to write for every day of Sheith Month, so hopefully there will be a lot of them.

“Yes, sir.” Shiro chokes on his drink, as soon as he’s done hacking up a lung he shoots a glare at Keith.

“Don’t you dare. We are the same rank and you know it.” Shiro hisses. Earlier, he’d complained to Matt about the newest cadets saluting and calling him sir, despite the fact he hadn’t made Officer yet. Apparently, Matt and Keith had been talking.

Keith’s face is a perfect mask of cadet addressing a superior, “As I see it, sir,” Keith’s lips keep trying to quirk up into a shit eating grin as he speaks, “Being the tutor in this situation, puts you in a position of authority. That makes you deserving of all the respect due to that position, sir.” He’s going to strangle Matt. His friend knows exactly what he’s done by pulling Keith into his teasing.

“Seriously, stop it. It’s not funny.” It’s the exact opposite of funny. He already has enough trouble not popping a boner during these sessions, when Keith does cute things like biting his lip in concentration. He doesn’t need the other cadet repeating lines from the start of some of his after dark fantasies too.

“I disagree…sir” Keith’s actually smiling now, which is the only reason Shiro’s pants still fit comfortably.

Still, this goes on long enough, and he’s sure, he’ll lose the ability to stand up without embarrassing himself, “You want to play it that way. Fine, drop and give me twenty cadet.” See how long Keith was willing to keep this up now.

Keith’s pout is far cuter than it has any right to be, “You’re no fun.” He grumps, turning back to his books.

Shiro is not smiling like a love struck idiot. Keith is not the most perfect person in the world, and he is going back to their completely friend based tutoring session now…

He is so doomed.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Shiro/Alpha Keith

Keith runs his fingers across Shiro’s bare shoulder. There is a scar there, big and wide, like someone flayed the skin from the area. He’s scared to ask how the scar came to be. Scared to hear that maybe in the depths of his captivity, Shiro scraped off his only reminder of Keith.

The mate bite had been given in happier times, with Kerberos looming large on the horizon. A promise to return to one another. If Shiro had needed to remove his past to insure his survival. How could Keith judge him? How could he judge any action that brought his Omega back to him. No matter how much his instinct whispered otherwise, Shiro was in his bed. He hadn’t been rejected.

“I’m sorry,” Keith jumps at Shiro’s whisper, “I couldn’t protect it.” Shiro’s shoulders hunch. Hand twitches in a reigned in attempt to hide the scar from Keith’s sight. He won’t meet Keith’s eyes. Couldn’t? Then, someone had taken his claim from Shiro. Stripped away the sign that he had an Alpha that cared about him.

Keith growls, pulling a startled Shiro close and tucking him under his chin. A moment and Shiro curls in on himself, making himself smaller to hide against Keith’s neck, “It’s not your fault.” Keith pets his mate's hair, “You have nothing to be sorry for,” He can’t get rid of the rumble of anger in his voice, so he hugs him tight instead. Makes sure his mate knows it’s not him he’s angry with. Just the one who did this. One more person he will gut if he ever finds them for daring to hurt Shiro.

“I’ll give you another,” He growls, “If you still want one,” He says as an afterthought. So much has changed, Shiro may no longer want that dedicated of a relationship with Keith.

Shiro is silent. His fingers holding tight to Keith’s shirt, preventing him from leaning back and seeing what expression is on Shiro’s face. He feels it when Shiro’s muscles all release at once, like he’s collapsing into Keith’s hold. Shiro’s voice is soft half muffled against his chest when he speaks, “I’d like that.”


	3. Freedom

The War was won. Truly won. Zarkon and his heir were dead. Galra High Command had been rendered space debris. The allied forces had divided up responsibilities for clearing out the last dregs of Empire's forces.

Now was the time for celebration. For parades, tearful homecomings, and welcoming Earth onto the Galactic stage. For eager young men and women of all species to look up to him as the leader of the final charge that saved the universe. Examining his every move, so they might imitate the virtues that lead to their success.

All the expectations, the constantly watching eyes, the hopes and dreams. The entire Universe focused on him. Shiro smiled, so he wouldn’t scream.

-

“I know you’re tired, but you’ll want to see this.” Keith says, while he continues to drag Shiro down hallway after hallway. Tired is an understatement. He’s exhausted. Socially and physically. He’s always thought of himself as a people person, but the sheer constant press for his time and attention sapped his reserves to the point only dogged determination kept him from snapping at every alien official seeking a small audience.

Well that, and Keith’s well timed interventions. The Red Paladin had his own share of admirers wishing a word with the man who had been a leader of Voltron in his own right, but somehow, Keith still found the energy to watch Shiro. Monitor him for when things became a little to overwhelming, and intervene with a made up appointment that Shiro just had to attend right this moment.

He’d been greatly disappointed, when Keith broke up a meeting with an overly interested princess and turned out to actually have something he wanted Shiro to see, “We’re here,” Keith says, smiling over his shoulder at Shiro.

Shiro blinks a little surprised. He hadn’t even realized Keith had guided him into one of the Castle hangers. There’s a ship of unfamiliar design sitting in the middle of the room. Black and sleek, yet large enough to easily accommodate a long term crew of five. He has to look twice before he realizes their are English letters printed into the ships side in bold silver. ‘Freedom’

Shiro stares. His mind is too tired to get excited about a new way to shlep from one diplomatic function to another. Flying used to be a release, but now all he wants to do is catch a quick nap during his travel time.

Keith’s smile strains around the edges, “I spoke to Allura,” Keith is forcing his voice to sound cheerful as he continues, “I told about how on Earth we had this thing called a sabbatical. Where people take six or so months off their regular duties to concentrate on more personal projects,” Sabbatical, wasn’t that a thing professors did? “Things are sort of settling down now, and there isn’t much need of Voltron at the moment, so I…I sort of…” Keith takes a deep breath, “I sort of cleared it with her that you and I could take a sabbatical to go explore the universe a bit.” Keith’s eyes are flicking around his face, desperately looking for a response.

Shiro’s brain refuses to process. He looks at the ship, then back at Keith. Six months. Six months without parties or expectations. No diplomats or grateful citizens. Just him, Keith, and the stars. 

Keith squeaks, when Shiro yanks him into a kiss. Pulls his lover close and lets every ounce of gratitude out. 

The War is finally over.


End file.
